


SoulSnakes

by FormSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lamiatale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bara Underfell Papyrus - Freeform, Bara Underfell Sans (Undertale), F/M, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has been raped and abused, Reader-Insert, Transformation, maybe smutty, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormSans/pseuds/FormSans
Summary: Reader has things going rough and the world is tough for those who aren't strong. Only when turning to the shunned species of monster does happiness find a way into their hearts, especially when two skeletons oddly take an interest in her. Things seem to be looking up, only for her past to come back and bite her in her injured ass.Though some secrets about these skeletons come reveal themselves that is a shocking for the poor Reader. And their words break the world that she knew.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Underfell), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	1. Fuck my life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this as muck as I enjoy writing this.

Your cheek stinging as the slap sounds around the room. You fell from the force of the impact. You so called best friend huffing from the intense anger and his hand just finishing the ark motion after he slapped you. Tears spring to your eyes as you hold your left cheek with your hand, the same one your so called ‘best friend’ had put burnt cigarette butt marks. Your body hurts and your throat has dried from your screams.

What was meant to be a fun weekend trying to stay at a fun hotel for your first time to your friend thinking he could abuse you. A sick smile etching on his voice and his voice sounding sick and joyful, “Ah, (Y/n). You don’t understand the position you are in. I never said you could talk back to me. I have been waiting years for you to notice me. I had tried to give you all you wanted. Giving you hints. But you ignorant slut ass never bother to realise. I thought this would finally clue you in.” He squats in front of you with his sick smile as you try to edge back, only to hit the wall with your back pressed against it. The bed blocking the easy escape.

Clyde had been your friend since you were in grade six. He had been the one you always went to, but you never saw him as a lover. He was the type to try underhand tactics to get what he wanted, mostly by lying. He stopped in high school when you caught him doing it to not only you but a few girls he was talking up. He listened to your argument and dislike of it, and he seemed to stop. He never did anything you thought was as romantic, it would never have crossed your mind. To you, he was just a good friend. Someone you felt comfortable talking to. He tended to act more of the overprotective brother than the lover.

Though now, he was acting as a man that thought he could get away with what he wanted. Barely a week after finishing high school and you had decided to do this little vacation. It started out fine, seeing the sights of a town you two have never been in, trying a fancy restaurant and to prevent you both spending all the money you both had saved up for this trip doing the part time work during high school, you had come back.

That was when Clyde began to spout about  _ his _ plans on forcing you to be his girlfriend. It shocked you and you did what you usually did when finding something you didn’t like, you argued.  You only felt comfortable enough to argue or complain to Clyde.

Being nervous of others you don’t know, you tend to be quiet and give minimal answers, keeping your head down. You had always been socially shy. Only trusting your friend to be more open.

That changed right after Clyde snatched your hand, lit up a smoke and began to make burn marks on your hand as you struggled while yelling and swearing at him. Once he had let go, you went to yell some more while planning on pushing him, only for him to smack you and say those words with fury.

Giving a sob as you tried to kick at him, he snarls, “Fucking hell bitch! Stop struggling. This would go so much faster if you just obeyed. That was one thing I wish you would have changed. I prefer you when you are so submissive like you with others. Now, FUCKING STOP.” Raising himself as he delivers a punch to the guts, knocking the wind out of you as you lay down and curls up, arms holding your stomach as more tears slip down.

You felt so powerless as he stands up, “Seems you need time to realise your position. I’m going for a smoke, and then we will continue this chat. I need to make some phone calls as well, I need some of my  _ friends _ to do some things for me. Now stay here and be a good little girlfriend.” And he began to walk away, leaving out the front door as he went to have his smoke, being unable to smoke inside.

You sob as you get up, glaring weakly at the door. You mind wondering if you skipped over any potential signs.  Was he always like this? Have I just been fooling myself? Was he ever my friend, or was he just living his sick fantasy? The words playing in your head as you quietly get up, gather up some of your thrown clothes and pack them in the backpack you brought, leaving the suitcase as that was too heavy. Packing everything you think you might leave, seeing your broken phone. He must have smashed it before the fight, as you don’t remember him ever having it in his hands or near him.

With a wince to your sore stomach, you move to the balcony that came with the small room. Quietly opening the door, being thankful he didn’t decide to use this instead of the front door to the room.

Looking around, you saw it was old brick work with a paint over with white paint. Sighing, you look down and wonder why you decided to accept the room on the top floor of the five story building. A silent sob comes out as you step over the railing. Getting yourself to hang on the outside, before swinging yourself to drop on the balcony on the fourth floor below this one. Shocking the people using the room. An older couple of two women.

Holding your arms, you step forward and whisper, “Please help me. I need to get out of here without someone finding me. I don’t want to be hit again.” Hoping the noise won’t somehow get to Clyde.

The younger looking woman in the room opens the door and nods, “Alright honey. Come on through. Do you need a ride or?” Her eyes sparkled with concern. You rush inside with a sob, shivering. The woman taking in your appearance, “How about you stay with us for the night. Hide a bit deary. My name is  Rosaline . This is my wife  Mary . Come on.” She gently leads you to sit on the couch of their tiny added lounge with TV, which hadn’t been in the room you had booked.

You nod with a whisper, “Please, a place to sleep would be great. I don’t know if I could get away fast enough before he catches me. But I have to refuse the ride, I don’t want to trouble you more than I already have.” Your head tucked down and body shivering more, fear from Clyde or from interacting with this kind woman, is unknown.

Marry was up and checking you over, first explaining how she is a trained nurse and went to try to ease the stomach pains. Her talking easing you into telling them about Clyde and what brought you here. They tried to convince you to call the police on them, but you didn’t have the heart. The friendship you used to have guilted you into not calling on him.

That night, you all heard him shouting and swearing before the door slammed above. Both the women comforted you as you shivered and cried as silently as you could. You being thankful for them being so kind. Even when Rosaline had fully refreshed the phone, a full factory reset so she could give you her old Nokia phone, putting in Mary's phone number so you could call them if needed, the sim still having data to use.

You were so thankful for their kindness, happy to sleep the night on the couch. Not hearing anything more from above where you had been staying, wondering where Clyde is. Thanking them in the morning, with a better than before feeling stomach, and sneak out. Keeping an eye out for Clyde as you made your way to the bus. You had taken the bus here and you will be taking it back. Happy to have some change on you as you boarded, going for a half hour trip back home.

Wanting to explain to your parents what is happening and what you should do. Your family were never that close to each other but had always done their best to support. Your eyes watching the scenery pass while making sure Clyde doesn’t happen to come on board, your anxiety making you fear that he would come.

Soon enough, the bus stopped near your neighbourhood. You are thankful for the first time that Clyde’s house was far enough away. Giving a shiver as you power walked to your house, a brisk pace without going into a sprint. Happy to walk up to your house, grabbing the keys and making sure the door is unlocked before entering. Keeping your bag on your shoulder as you look for your parents.

You find them in the lounge room, you almost cry in joy, before noticing their unhappy looks as they glare at you. The happiness going away as you tip your head confused, “Mom? Dad? What is going on?” Feeling your stomach drop as an uneasy feeling rises through you.

Your mother rises first, “Where have you been?! We got a call from the police last night that you had tried to attack Clyde with a pocket knife! What has gotten into you?!” Her voice became shrill at the end. You feel the blood drain from your face.  What?

Your father getting up next as you take a step back, looking at the heaving heavily mother and cold calm father as your fathers deep voice sounds, “What has gotten into you? How could you attack your boyfriend. He had told us you seemed off all day, and then this. You are lucky his injuries are not that severe, and that he is willing to not press charges. We saw your handy work, he was in the hospital because of your actions. You just had to run after? Didn’t even stay after coming out of your crazy sprout?” He looked so disappointed.

Their words not seeming to register as you stutter, “What? But- I- No, he isn’t- Don’t even want to hear my side? I never attacked him! He attacked me! He was never my boyfriend, was only my best friend!” Tears surfacing in the corner of your eyes as you shake. Looking at them in disbelief.

Your father huffs, “If he attacked you, why is  _ he _ in the hospital and you seem unharmed? And of course he was your boyfriend, he told us so months ago. With how you talk about the boy, it was easy to see that you had loved him. Now come on, we need you to make a statement with the police, they are investigating his attack. Will also need the weapon you used.” Hurt and betrayal flowed through you. They had disregarded your voice and believed him.

You clench your fist as you bare your teeth in your scowl. You stepped back as your father stepped forward. In your anger, you throw your keys at them before running out the door. Tears flowing down your flushed cheeks as you continued to run. Hearing shouts behind you, you ignored them. You kept running in a random direction until your legs collapsed under you. You go face first into the concrete. Your sobs wreck through your body as you get onto your knees.

You had been running without much direction, without looking where you were going. You look around to find yourself in an unfamiliar area. Slowly getting up, you start to wander further in, before finding a bus stop. The sun starts to set as it sets half of the sky in blazing oranges and yellows. Your eyes looking at the horizon as you just stare, don't let your mind wander.

The bus stops in front of you, blocking the view, you clamor on and put in the bus fare, then sitting at the back, right next to the window. You place your sweaty hot forehead on the glass as your stare out at nothing. Wondering why this was happening to you. Soon, you closed your eyes and let sleep take you, the backpack you haven’t let go of being placed on your lap in a death grip, hugging it to your chest.

~~~

“End of the line! Get out!” A deep voice makes you jump. Rubbing sleep from your eyes as you stare up at the bus driver that had his arms crossed, who is glaring at you. You nod as you wipe some fresh tears from your face and stumble up, your legs still aching from your frantic run before. You stumble off the bus and look around. The doors close behind you with a slam, which makes you jump and turn. You watch as the bus drives off.

Watching as it turns a corner and out of sight. Then looking at your surroundings. It was dark and there weren’t many street lamps around, making everything mostly dark. The sun must have set hours ago. You didn’t know where you were or how far you were from the place you  _ used _ to call home. Rubbing your eyes as tears threatened to fall, but you were sick of crying so you held that lump in your throat, which made it harder to breath.

  
Then a deep husky voice sounded up behind you, “Well well well. What do we have here? A lost little lamb. What brings you out to this place? Isn’t safe for your young lambs like you.” Feeling heat behind you as light seemed to surround you that wasn’t there before. Your heart thumps hard and fast in your chest as you slowly turn around. Almost fainting at what you find right in front of you.  How did I end up here?! Looking up at his face.


	2. New hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone that gives you a chance.

Clutching the back closer to your chest as you look up into the eyes of a monster. A fire monster. His flame being a dark purple, the top seeming to be pulled back in a neat hairdo like look. Blazing white almond like shaped eyes behind the tinted glasses that seemed to be suspended in front of the face, without falling as the arms of the glasses seem to disappear into the flames on the side of the head. A white jagged line that looked like sharp teeth which must be the mouth. The ‘mouth’ looked like it was curling upwards into a smile.

His outfit looks professional yet with a twist of ‘bad boy’ with the fine suit and pants, black polished shoes, only to be accompanied by a thick black leather jacket that was unzipped at the front and thick fur lining the collar. Thick black gloves on his heads, this making only his neck and head being the visible ‘skin’ of the monster. This monster is at least 7 feet tall, if not a bit more. Easily towering over you.

You step back as you gaze with a worried look at him, the monster chuckles, “Ah, do not fear, little lamb. I don’t wish to do anything terrible. Despite what most humans think, we aren’t as evil as they say. I merely wish to see if you need assistance.” Giving a bow while offering his hand, as if he wanted you to place yours in his.

Monster, you hadn’t heard too much considering. They were very much a mystery. Legends say that they crawled out of MT Ebbot and out of the forests, building themselves a city with advances no human has ever seen before. Able to use magic and create things that were beyond human time. Humans easily steal these devices to create their own. Some stories saying hw monsters could steal the very soul of a human, able to use magic and weapons no one is able to copy. Humans force the monsters to stay in their city and trade with them for the resources only monsters could provide.

More recent stories nowadays say how any human that comes into the city is brutally murdered, monsters taking glee in the suffering of any human that steps foot in their city. How no monster could be trusted as they would sooner stab you with their magic than to offer a handshake.

It was why this fire monster offering his hand was so surprising. His tone sounded like a gentleman. Even as you stood there without moving, he was patient as he stayed bowed, head gently looking at you. Slowly, you reach out your hand and place it in his. He slowly lifts up our hand and kisses the back of your skin. His flames are not hurting, only feeling warmer. He keeps your hand there as his warm breath flows over your hand as he mumbles against it, “Fear no, little lamb. I mean no harm. I noticed you looked lost and figured you didn’t mean to end up here. This is the end of the line for the bus and those unfortunate to stay on have to get off here. You seem so small and fragile, I had to come and offer. My name is Grillby. I know you must be scared but it is coming close to midnight now and I would like to offer you a place to sleep for the night.” Letting your hand go as he leans back.

His face almost looked gentle, despite it being flame. His eyes have a softer tone than you thought. Your face showing shock and you stare at him, your hand slowly moving to hug the bag again. You gaze around to see how empty the street is. You were in a city you don’t know, with people that you don't know, and you don’t have a plan.

You look down with a loud sigh, then gazing up and giving a weak smile, “I would like that. My name is (Y/n). I didn’t actually have a destination, truthfully. I just needed to go.” Not wanting to spill the details to this monster. You shift from foot to foot as you gaze down. Your legs still have a slight tight feeling, you never were the one to be athletic, so that blind run before is still affecting you.

He chuckles, causing you to look up at him, as he offers his arms, “Then my dear (Y/n), I shall lead you to my home. I assure you, no funny business. I was out for my nightly walk. For you see, I am what many call a ‘workaholic’.” You take his arm while slinging your bag over your shoulder so it was resting mostly against your back, “I don’t have much time to get out and get fresh air, so I do it after I close my bar. Mornings are too busy so I can’t take them there. Was I surprised tonight that I would find a little lamb lost and needing help. I assure you, I will help you, little one.” Seeming to be walking slow on purpose to make sure you could keep up.

Fear of what his true intentions may be, but you pushed them down. You don’t have as much of a choice.You look around as he leads you through the streets. The houses seemed modest, each being separated and having their own little yards. Fences changing on particular houses. Some being the fancy metal or simple wooden, with all in between. Soon the scene began to change from houses to store frogs on what looks like the main street.

Grillby stops in front of a bar that had his name in turned off neon lights. Grillby wordlessly takes out keys from his pocket and opens the door, gesturing you to come inside, “Come on little lamb. My quarters are up the stairs. You can at least sleep for the night. I am sure we can come to a deal of repayment, maybe working for me for a day. If I am impressed, I can even offer you a job. It is a good deal with me, I get more help and you get a safe place. If you wish to get your own place at some point, I am sure you can save.” Fiery eyes almost daring you to decline.

You shift uncomfortable as you move inside, your voice small as you reply, “I would love that Mr Grillby. It would help me a great deal.” Thoughts of ulterior motives running through your head. Ways this could go wrong or lies he could be saying. Feeling helpless as you let him lock the door as he entered. If it came to it, you would fight and run, even if it meant your death. For the moment, you don’t have as much of a choice as to stay with the monster unless he shows any trickery.

Taking a deep breath, you look around the bar. It had dark Mahogany wood floors, black marble tables with plush red seats in booths to the right. Black tinted glass tables throughout the dining ears that were in front of you and spreading to the left with fancy style chairs surrounding the different size tables, both of how many can fit there and the height of them. Almost as if it was suited to smaller people.

Near the far back was a darker Mahogany bar island that was a ‘L’ shape coming from the back wall. Glasses and alcohol bottles lining the back glass shelves that were suited in front of a mirror, that allowed you to partly get a view of your scuffed up self with your hair everywhere and clothes looking worse for wear. Tall bar stools that suited the bar for patrons to sit there, though there was one that was more odd, it looked like a mostly flat bowel with cushioning inner area. It was odd shaped but you decided not to ask about it.

Grillby easily walks towards a door that was positioned to the far back left of the wall, quickly moving your shaking legs to keep up. Hand tightening around the bag strap and the other on your elbow and squeezing. Eyes darling to the shadows of the darken bar, as if it would attack you. Grillby chuckling as he walks through the door, literally through it. His flames seemed to meld through and his clothes phased in. The door soon opened with Grillby holding it from the other side. Your eyes look up to see a sign saying ‘Fire Exit’. You press your lips, was that a joe or was it made to be only for flame monsters to go through. You hold your tongue instead of asking.

You couldn’t hold a raise of your brow as you relaxed. Looking at him with a suspicious look. His response was a chuckle with the words to acompanante it, “It was a precaution of anyone coming through to my kitchen. The sign was to humour my main regular. Which tomorrow, you will meet. Only I can lock and unlock it, as well as come through without needing to open it for myself. Handy, is it not?” Sounding cocky as you nod and nod your head. Walking through the door which he closes and locks behind you.

Timidly, you follow him as he walks through a pristine kitchen, one you think a big restaurant would have. Everything gleaming, the smallest bit of moonlight from the back window reflecting off the shiny hanging pots and pans. Your eyes are unable to stop wandering at the beauty of the kitchen, only drawing your eyes back to Grillby when you head heavy foot stops, unlike the light ones he did before. Finding Grillby walking up a set of stairs that was easy to miss in a kitchen this big.

Picking up your pace to try to catch up, as you had begun to lag behind with your interest in the kitchen. The hall leading up was dark, you had to stick close to the literal walking light to make sure you didn’t trip. It being a fair few steps up with the steps being larger than normal humans ones, making it a big effort to walk up them. It wasn’t soon enough before you reached the top and came to what looked like an apartment. Grillby walked to a closed door and opened it, showing a mostly bare room that had just a single monster size bed, which would be just bigger than a double but smaller than a queen sized bed.

Grillby spoke in a soft tone, “This is the room I usually have as a spare, one to give to anyone that is too drunk to go home alone and no one is able to pick them up. For the moment though, it will be yours. Those monsters can lay on the food downstairs, at least while you are staying here. I will expect you to wake up and be ready by eleven. That is when I will need your help for the lunch rush. If you have black clothing, you can wear that. Now, I will make something for you to eat, then you can shower and then bed. You look like you need it, little lamb.” Ruffling your hair like you were a kid before turning and flipping switches to bring light into the apartment place.

Standing there for a bit as you tried to understand what just happened. You went from escaping both from your abusing ‘boyfriend’/ex-best friend, escaping from your shit parents to ending up in the monster city. Only for a fire monster to come, offer you a place but also work. Red flags inside your head saying there has to be something else the monster wants. Not even humans are this generous, and it is said monsters are worse by triple times. Taking a deep breath, there is no point fretting for now. You move to drop the backpack on the bed and open it, getting out some pyjamas and laying them on your bed.

You hear your name being called by Grillby. You walk out to find some fried rice and a fried egg in a large bowl being handed to you before you could even walk through your door. Grillby there, watching you as you lift up the provided fork and break the egg, the creamy yolk spilling from the centre and going into the fried rice. You get a fork full and take a bite. Your eyes light up as the flavours explode in your mouth. You start shoveling it in while Grillby seems please, “I see you enjoy my special. You can eat on the couch. Make sure to clean yourself. I will clean up from cooking and then show you where the bathroom is. I might not use the shower or sink that much, but I keep it clean.” Turning and walking back into the kitchen. You move to the living room that has a view of the kitchen with the big open archway that separated the rooms.

You were happy to shovel the food down until not even a grain of rice was left. Your stomach being nicely filled after you not eating for most of the day. You check to make sure nothing spilled onto black leather couch before you walk into the kitchen. Grillby having arm length thick rubber gloves and a thick black apron on as he washes the dishes. He looks over to see you there holding your bowl. He pulled out his arms from the water and took your bowl, putting it in the sink before taking off the gloves carefully, “Come, I shall show you where the bathroom is and get you a towel. Then I want you to sleep.” Effortlessly walking towards another closed door. You got a good look at the front of his apron as he pressed. You cover your mouth as you try not to snicker. On the front, it had ‘Kiss the GRILL master’ in bright pink lettering and an old fashion grill below.

It was adorable. You manage to recover as he opens the door to find a blood red bathroom. It actually looked fancy with the red tiled walls and the darker red tiled floor. Grillby goes into the bathroom to get a red towel and hands it to you before turning and leaving. Letting you do as you wish. Quickly getting your pyjamas from your room then heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind you before you place the towel on the black marble sink, then slowly taking off your clothes and entering the massive shower stool. Seeing a bar soap one might think to see in a hotel room, tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner. If you had to guess, he just wanted to have something there to complete the look more than need it.

You were fine with that. It means you were able to get the water nice and hot before scrubbing yourself with your hands. Trying to clean every inch of yourself. Then hand combing your hair before giving it a good wash. Enjoying the heat while you wash every part of your body, even standing there to enjoy it before turning off the taps. Stepping out and taking the towel. It was so soft. Like you might drown in the fluff. Drying everywhere you can before slipping on the pyjamas.

Giving a large yawn as you hang up the towel on a towel rack before heading out. Grillby there. Before you could say anything, he hovers his hands over your hair and you feel hot heat coming from them, drying your hair in no time, “Come on little lamb, can’t have you get sick. I heard humans get ill so easily. Don’t want my little lamb sick.” The nickname was getting a little annoying, but you weren’t going to say anything. He gently pushes you towards your current room before heading to the last closed door and entering it, likely his room. The apartment being in darkness.

You stretch as you head to your roof. Dropping the bag off the bed as you sleepily climb under the covers and laying your head on the pillow. Letting the cloud like bed suck you in as unconscious claims you.

-

The sun filters through the partly open window. Everywhere feeling warm. Groaning as you slowly lift yourself, wishing you could stay in the bed, but knowing that you should get up. Leaning over the bed to look into your bag, getting the phone and checking the time. Seeing 9:46am on there and the battery low. Groaning as you slip out, letting the mild cold air hit you as you try to find a power point. Finding it near the door as you plug in the power cord and the phone to let it charge while moving to your bag and finding the black clothing, a long skirt and a long sleeved top.

Packing away your pyjamas again and then opening the door, not sure if you closed it or not. Either way, you move to the small dining table that was in between the living room and the kitchen, everything being very compact for the apartment. Seeing Grillby sitting at the said dining table with a newspaper in hand. He glances up and his smile widens a bit at seeing you, “Ah, little lamb. I have a few minutes before I open. Your attire seems alright for today. There is cereal and milk on the bench for you. Just put it away when you are finished.” With that, he gets up and leaves the newspaper before heading for the stairs to downstairs.

You watch him go as you wonder how today will go. What should you do? Should you stay? Is this a once in a million chance? Is Grillby being honest? So many questions in your hand as your doubts only raise more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Reader should do?

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think it is?


End file.
